Duelist of the Roses:: Year of the Dragon
by CrystalRoseDuelsit
Summary: Okay, its deals with the Rose duelist that had been kiddnapped but something happens, Yugi is now the King and SetoRosenkruez is under that seal of the crown of King Yugi, but takes orders from the druid.


NeoRoseDuelist: Hiya people, I'm just starting out because KourmoriDragon02 told me to do this, so yea. Tell me how you thing of this

Disclaimer: Don't Own Yugioh or the game Duelist of the Roses. Just a copy of it.

**Duelist of the Roses: Year of the dragon**

"Of course everything will come to a end since I get my hands on the four orbs of the dragon lord. Shamefully one orb has been shattered in the hands of that Rosenkruez" The man in black lifted his hand into the air to touch the soft skin of the Mistress of the Roses. "Rosenkruez will come running into my trap once he hits news of his love, the Rose Duelist is in my grasp. But that King, King Yugi will be also come running; when these two come together no man could ever stand up to the power combine. The most powerful warriors this land has seen in many years." He looked to his servant. "You, go and send word of the Rose Duelist's kidnapping from the world of the future."

He bows then runs out of the chambers, as quickly he is able to.

"Rose Duelist your about to come to a era that will kill you, the people that looked up to you will stare at your dead body."

The Rose Duelist opens her eyes then seeing a pair of red orbs glowing on the table in velvet black cloth, 'Where am I?' She thought. Then suddenly she heard some movement in the room; slowly she sat up then looked behind her to see the young man that she met three years ago in Windsor "Marik"

Marik looked from his chain jacket "My Lady, I thought you were dead." Marik tried to move by the weight of the chains held down the sandy blonde teen "I'm afraid I can't help you this time."

The Rose duelist being to digging her pockets then pulled out a tiny screw driver then moved over to the edge of the cage then started to pick the lock "How's your sister Marik?" She would ask him

Marik smiled. "Your know Isis, Always busy with the King Yugi's court"

The cage door swings open then she would climb out slowly then touches the could ground with her bare feet wearing her Pjs then walking over to Marik, kneeling down then starts to pick the lock. "How's the King himself?"

"You know the King, He's stressed out to the point of no return."

"He needs to chill."

"Chill?" Marik questioned

"It means he need to have more faith and clam down, lose the crown and become a normal person." She explained to the ancient teen as she started to remove the heavy chain from Marik "How long have you been here for?"

"As long as you, A month."

"You can't walk with your legs in this condition, I'll l carry you as you tell me how to leave this place." She turns around as Marik climbs up onto her back then rests.

"Yes my lady, I've escaped from here once and I can show you how too." Marik slips a key into her Pjs pocket "Straight out the door then turns left until you come a steel door

❖

Rosenkruez looked towards the west then growls.

"Sir?"

"We have to move towards the mountains I sense that we will meet a very important person there."

Rosenkruez's men mounted their horses and raced off to the blue mountain, in the west.

'I know you've returned back to see the King, but my love for you have deeply grown since the time you left us to return home. I can tell that you didn't want to leave us and you can tell I didn't want to let you go.'

Val embraced the prince Yugi "Don't let go"

"I won't"

Val turns to hold out her hand towards Seto "Please give me your hand!"

Seto reached up and grabs onto Val's hand

The vortex swallowed everything except the stones and the three holding on to each other for dear lives then the vortex vanished then a beam of light shot up to the heavens.

Seto stared at Val as she glowed with the same light at the beam "You can't be here anymore, someone is calling you back." Seto spoke to her

Prince Yugi lets go of Val "Seto is right, someone is calling you back home."

Val looked at her hands then towards the beam of light. Then to the two duelists "I guess this is goodbye." Val stood up and walked towards the light.

Seto stood up also then takes off his pendant and hands it to Val "Here."

"Rosenkruez sir over there!"

Rosenkruez got pulled out of his memory then looked up to see the Rose duelist lying on the ground next to Marik. "Quick gets water and food!" Rosenkruez ordered

"Sir!"

Rosenkruez leaps off the horse and runs towards her and Marik. He drops to the ground beside then and lifts Val's hand onto his lap "Say something."

"Something." Val spoke. "Hi there"

Rosenkruez embraced her tightly "I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again."

Val flinched,

Rosenkruez loosen his hold around her "Sorry"

Rosenkruez's men returned with food and water from the town nearby

"Just wanted to hold you once more. "Rosenkruez stated

❖

King Yugi searched the study for document leaving the room in mess, papers and charts everyone on the floor and upon the desk "Where is it!"

Simon McMorlan came into the room picking up the ocean charts "My lord, word is that the lady duelist. Lady Val has indeed returned."

The older King drops the book in his hand onto the floor "She's here?"

"Yes." Simon hesitates to answer "But, But, my lord, Rosenkruez has the beauty with him."

King Yugi glares at Simon. "What?"

"Um... what I mean is... that... uh... please don't be angry with me, I told Rosenkruez to bring the lady duelist here to the castle."

❖

Val sleeps in Rosenkruez arms as they traveled to the red rose castle, "Seto?"

"Hymn?"

"Don't leave me okay?"

Rosenkruez blushes. "Yes."

A howl came from the north of them.

"Its silver fang sir, his picks up the scent to its mistress." Spoke the male with back hair

Rosenkruez pulls on the reins, "Let the wolf come to us, My Lady Val will need to be bonded together once again for battle of the Roses."

"Sir?"

Rosenkruez looks back at them "This time it our rose duelist will fall in battle by the hands of Sephiroth, The sands of Time have proven it tonight,"

Marik listened carefully

❖

"She's been gone for a long time." The raven-haired teen looked at the rose garden

A small fluffy kitten rubs its head on her leg-purring softy

"You miss her too eh Cloud?" He bends over and picks up the kitten then pets its head loving; she looked up to see the roses sparkling with a soft glow of blue "Someone's coming"

A figure of a male came and stood at the base of the tree 'I'm here'

She hid pressing her back against the wall "That's not Val, who is that man?" She heard footsteps coming close to the window, she trembled with fear holding Cloud close to her 'Val please come back! I'm scared'

❖

Val woke up painfully, "Ow"

"My lady what is the matter?"

"My sister, I have to go back"

Rosenkruez looked at the stone formation, Stone Hedge "I'll go and get her, you have to go to the red rose castle at once."

Silver Fang the snowy white wolf moans as he nudges Val carefully

"Just hurry"

Rosenkruez pulls on the horse's reins then rode into the center of the formations then vanished.

Val lends on Silver Fang "I thought you hated him?"

Silver Fang licks Val's face

"I guess that means a yes?"

"My lady, we must leave, others will aim for your life." The blue haired knight helps Val to her feet. "You'll be better off riding on Silver Fang until we reach the docks, Mako Tsunami is there waiting."

Val nodded.


End file.
